The Call
by Spring Breaker
Summary: This is The story of Zoey Montgomery of Broken Arrow Before she got Marked. She and Heath Are an on and off couple. Will they stay together or not.


The Call.

Zoey POV…

I park my vintage bug on my driveway and run inside my house and lock myself in the bathroom. I cry a long cry with snot. I had just broken up with Heath for what seemed like the millionth time since he started drinking. Heath and I had been friends since I was in the 2 grade and he was in the 3rd. I remembered that day, he had confessed his love for me and then we became friends since then. It was not until he kissed me at the end of his football game when he was in the 9th grade and I was in the 8th, ever since then we became boyfriend and girlfriend and since he started drinking I still was his girlfriend whether I liked it or not. Sadly I probably still would be his girlfriend tomorrow even after I broke up with him. I remember how, his drinking had gotten out of hand and I told him that we were over and he could have any other girlfriend he wanted. I had notice Kayla jump up and smile suspiciously the second I finished my sentence. Heath told me that all he wanted was me, and he said I'll love you forever I'll love you for always as long as I'm living my baby you'll be. I remember when he showed me that book with that sweet poem when we went to the library when I was 10 and he 11. Ever since then he told me that poem whenever I had doubts about him. I still rejected him and went to my bug and drove home, I kept telling myself that he was probably too drunk to chase after him or annoying Dustin and Drew probably kept him at the party. Heath had started drinking on his 15thbirthday. Dustin gave him a bear and ever since then he had this exclusive relationship with bear, alcohol and cigarettes. The boy is only 16 and I'm 15 sooner or later when he becomes 18 I'm going to be only 17 and if we have sex our relationship would be illegal and we would never speak to each other again. Perfect. Then the doorbell rang, ugh, I was all alone, Mom and the step-loser went on a date (eesh) Jenna, my older sister is probably screwing over the football players. And Kevin's at his best friend Alex's house (eesh) I got a tissue and blew my nasty snot nose and went downstairs to open the door. To my surprise it was Jenna still in her sluty Broken Arrow Tigers football cheerleaders costume and in her right hand she held a bear. Before the game she looked like a Barbie doll and now she looks like a hot mess. Kevin got Raving hair from dad who no one ever seen or heard of for years. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I got bored of banging all the football players." She said as she stepped inside. "Including Heath?" I had to ask. She laughed, "no, I would never sleep or go out with your sloppy seconds."

She and I walked to the kitchen. "Beside he wouldn't even give one girl one peck on the lip if it's not you. The boy is insane. By the way, that bitch Kayla tried to get with him but he rejected her instantly, It was so funny. Why are you even friends with that annoying little bitch." Jenna asked. "'Cause she's my best friend." I said irritated with her. "Whatever, Listen I'm gonna hit the hay so see ya in the morning." She went to her room and I stood there thinking about Heath and Kayla and the party. I glanced at the clock next to me and it read 11:55. I went upstairs took a shower, Brushed my teeth, put on some clean pajamas that were electric green with black plaid bottom's and a black t-shirt that said in electric cursive hand writing that was tilted to the side, Beauty Sleep.

I woke up the next day to the sound of my alarm clock. It read 6:30. Then I got a text from Heath, I grabbed my IPhone and read the text message.

Hey Babe, we still getting breakfast at Charlie's Chicken? I hate him. I quickly text him back.

Heath, Me and You are over.

Oh, come on Zo don't say that.

Heath Leave me alone.

We could have sausage rolls and your brown pop.

Are you bribing me?

Yes.

Okay fine I'll go but just as friends.

I love u Zo

I hate you Heath.

Come on u know u love me.

I do love u but your drinking is getting way outta hand.

Hey I'll take what I can get babe. I get out of bed eat some real breakfast, brush my teeth and brush my hair and put it into a pony tail while I get dressed, go down stairs, get inside my cute bug and go to Charlie's Chicken.

**Authors message:**

**Hey guys, please review it and tell me if you like. My story's about Zoey's human life. 3 3 3… Enjoy my upcoming books and just ask me what books I should write. Follow me on .com SparksandPink/ Caroline Falls… Thank you so much and I love you guy's 3 3 3… XD!**


End file.
